JonArya juntos
by AAanaalice
Summary: Arya e Jon finalmente se reencontram...


Fazia algum tempo que havia chegado à patrulha da noite para, finalmente, poder estar com Jon.

Estava muitíssima satisfeita de poder ouvi-lo chamar seu nome e saber que estava perto dela.

Porem , quando ela ia dormir e ele olhar anotações da administração, a cama que ala dividia com Jon ficava fria, fazendo-a se sentir sozinha. Ela, simplesmente, gostava de dormir com ele, ouvir sua respiração durante o sono e sentir seus braços ao redor dela.

Não conseguia dormir, logo, acabou se levantando para chamá-lo para a cama.

Já estava completamente escuro e ele meio que envolto nas sombras com apenas uma vela sobre a mesa iluminando os pergaminhos. Ela observava seu irmão, distraidamente, notando cada nova característica que o tempo estava lhe dando. Sorrateiramente, chegou ao lado dele e o abraçou, tirando- o da concentração na qual se encontrava.

Contudo, ao mesmo tempo em que isso ocorria, ela se inclinou para beijar o canto dos seus lábios e por ele ter se movido acabou beijando a boca do seu irmão. Eu estava estática, senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Merda os lábios dele são macios. Jon parecia surpreso e fui logo como poderia me desculpar

- Jon, eu …foi sem querer…

Ele, saindo do choque, sorriu, bagunçou meus cabelos _"corei ainda mais"_ e me puxou para seus braços.

- O que você quer irmãzinha?

- Que você para a cama comigo, não consigo dormir.

Já estava bem melhor alojada no seu colo.

- E você também tem que dormir, falei beijando seu pescoço. Senti-me tímida, a poucos minutos atrás eu o tinha beijado!

Jon ainda estava mais que surpreso a sua irmãzinha havia acabado de beijá-lo e, embora tivesse sido sem querer, estava sentindo vontade de beijá-la novamente. No caminho para seus aposentos, acabou notando cada curva graciosa que seu corpo tinha, pois Arya estava com uma roupa de dormir muito clara.

Bom, é melhor eu desviar o olhar senão ela vai acabar percebendo, mas seus olhos pareciam que não estavam querendo obedecê-lo.

E, antes que Arya chegasse à cama, ele a abraçou por trás e a jogou na cama, fazendo-a rir. Ele aproveitou esse momento para prendê-la na cama de costas embaixo do seu corpo e beijar seu pescoço.

Com uma necessidade que havia surgido do nada, ele enfiou a mão em seus cabelos, sempre havia adorado seus cabelos, e continuou a beijá-la com toda a paciência.

Ele sentiu a respiração dela mudar à medida que brincava com o lóbulo da orelha dela e beijava todo o seu rosto (bem exceto a boca).

Ele queria que ela o beijasse mais uma vez, porém receava que se tentasse tocar em seus lábios ficaria muito óbvio o que desejava. " _Estou torcendo para que ela não perceba que estou excitado"._

Ele sentiu seu corpo esquentar e ela como uma boa trapaceira já havia se libertado com um sorriso maroto, colocando-se por cima dele. Ele não sabia como resistir mais aos seus encantos, então, sem pensar roçou seus lábios nos dela _"tenho que prendê-la nos meus braços caso contrário irá fugir de mim". _Mas, para sua surpresa, Arya o envolveu nos seus braços e isso lhe deu forças para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.

Inacreditável, seu irmão estava percorrendo seu corpo com mãos, beijos, língua, beijando e chupando todos os lugares possíveis.

- Você é linda. Ela o ouviu dizer e já estava preparada para negar, quando olhou para ele e viu traços que espelhavam os seus próprios e percebeu que ele estava sendo sincero.

E ela acreditou. Sentiu-se, pela primeira vez, preciosa, não diante de seu irmão, mas perante o homem que era o seu irmão.

- Jon…

Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, pois ele já havia retornado a adorar seu corpo, arrancando sua camisola. Ele também se livrou de suas roupas e ela pode deixar de observar como ele estava mais musculoso e forte.

- Arya, eu quero você. Você me quer?

- Sim.

Essa foi primeira de muitas vezes que ele a fez sua. Ele entrou nela, inicialmente, devagar, com toda a preocupação de um amante devoto e aumentou a velocidade até que estavam completamente exaustos e perdidos no corpo um do outro e da forma que sempre quiseram estar, juntos.

**POR FAVOR, COMENTEM**


End file.
